A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 18 - Catelyn IV
Catelyn IV ist das achtzehnte Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully und Rodrik Cassel erreichen Königsmund per Schiff. Bei einem geheimen Treffen mit Petyr Baelish und Lord Varys erfährt sie, dass das Messer des Attentäters angeblich Tyrion Lennister gehört. Synopsis Catelyn und Ser Rodrik erreichen Königsmund Catelyn Tully und Rodrik Cassel gelangen mit der Sturmtänzer, einem Schiff mit 60 Ruderern, nach Königsmund. Rodrik wollte ursprünglich in Weißwasserhafen oder auf den Drei Schwestern statt einer Galeere ein kleines Fischerboot mieten, aber Catelyn hatte auf ein schnelles Schiff bestanden. Wie sich herausstellte, war diese Entscheidung richtig gewesen, denn die Winde hatten die ganze Zeit gegen das Schiff gespielt, und ohne die Ruderer wären die beiden jetzt erst auf Höhe der Finger statt in Königsmund. Catelyn unterhält sich kurz vor dem Einlaufen des Schiffes mit Moreo Tumitis, dem Kapitän des Schiffs, der aus Tyrosh stammt. Catelyn zeigt sich ihm gegenüber dankbar für die schnelle Überfahrt und möchte die Besatzung dafür mit je einem Silberhirschen belohnen. Als sie im Hafen einlaufen, gesellt sich Ser Rodrik zu den beiden aufs Deck. Catelyn bemerkt, dass Rodrik nach Tagen der Seekrankheit wieder viel besser aussieht. Rodrik hatte die raue See im Biss und in der Meerenge nicht gut vertragen und war vor Drachenstein beinahe von Bord gespült worden. Nachdem Catelyn und Rodrik sich vom Kapitän des Schiffs verabschiedet haben, überlegen sie, wie sie nun etwas über das Messer des Attentäters herausfinden können. Catelyn schlägt vor mit Aron Santagar, dem Waffenmeister des Königs, zu sprechen, der den edlen Dolch vielleicht kennt. Rodrik überredet Catelyn, sich nicht im Roten Bergfried zu zeigen. Stattdessen will er lieber selbst losziehen, um Ser Aron zu finden und zu Catelyn zu bringen. Er vertraut darauf, dass man ihn ohne seinen Backenbart nicht erkennt. Catelyn denkt an Lord Petyr Baelish, den Meister der Münze, der auch im Kleinen Rat sitzt. Catelyn erinnert sich an ihre gemeinsame Kindheit. Ihr Bruder Edmure Tully hatte ihm einst den Spitznamen "Kleinfinger" gegeben, als sie alle zusammen in Schnellwasser aufgewachsen waren. Baelish hatte dort als Mündel ihres Vaters gelebt, bis er eines Tages den damaligen Verlobten Catelyns, Brandon Stark, zu einem Duell herausforderte, weil er selbst in Catelyn verliebt gewesen war. Der unterlegene Petyr hätte damals sein Leben verloren, hätte Catelyn sich nicht für ihn eingesetzt. Nach diesen Ereignissen wurde Petyr Baelish von Schnellwasser fortgeschickt, und seitdem haben die beiden sich nicht mehr gesehen. Ser Rodrik schlägt vor, dass er zunächst alleine in den Roter Bergfried geht, da man ihn ohne seinen Backenbart wahrscheinlich weniger schnell erkennen wird. Während sie miteinander reden, läuft das Schiff in Königsmund ein. Catelyn erinnert sich an die Geschichte der Hauptstadt, die auf drei hohen Hügeln an der Bucht des Schwarzwasser liegt. Catelyn entdeckt im Hafen Schiffe aus Braavos, Lys und Pentos sowie einen Walfänger aus dem Hafen von Ibben und ein Schiff von den Sommerinseln. Bis zu Aegons Ankunft hatte es hier nur Fischerhütten gegeben. Aegon hatte auf dem höchsten Hügel sein erstes Fort aus Erde und Holz errichtet. Später errichtete er hier die Hauptstadt seines neu gegründeten Reiches und auf dem höchsten Hügel den Roten Bergfried. Sein Sohn Maegor I. Targaryen hatte das Werk vollendet. Auf Visenyas Hügel im Westen steht heute die Große Septe von Baelor. Auf Rhaenys' Hügel im Norden thront die Ruine der Drachenhöhle. Jetzt aber weht nicht mehr das Banner von Haus Targaryen in der Stadt, sondern das von Haus Baratheon von Königsmund. Catelyn wird in den Roten Bergfried gebracht Nachdem sie ausgeschifft und für die Überfahrt gezahlt haben, quartieren sie sich in einem bescheidenen Gasthaus auf Visenyas Hügel ein, dass Moreo Tumitis ihnen empfohlen hat. Nachdem Ser Rodrik aufgebrochen ist, versucht Catelyn, etwas Schlaf zu finden, wird aber von der Stadtwache von Königsmund geweckt. Die Wachmänner zeigen ihr ein Papier mit dem Siegel von Petyr Baelish, erkennen Catelyn aber offenbar nicht. Als sie sich bereit macht mitzugehen fragt sie sich, wie Petyr Baelish von ihrer Ankunft erfahren konnte und verdächtigt den Kapitän des Schiffes, sie verraten zu haben. Catelyn wird durch ein Seitentor des Roten Bergfrieds in ein Turmzimmer gebracht, in dem Petyr Baelish schon wartet. Er begrüßt sie offen und vertraulich nach all den Jahren, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen haben, aber Catelyn geht auf diese Vertrautheit nicht ein. Als sie ihn offen und erbost fragt, wie er von ihrer Ankunft wissen konnte, sagt er, dass Lord Varys alles wisse, was in der Stadt vor sich gehe. Als Catelyn fragt, warum man sie dann ausgerechnet zu ihm bringe, erklärt er, dass alle wichtigen Männer des Königs außerhalb der Stadt sind: Barristan Selmy und Lord Renly reiten König Robert entgegen, Lord Stannis sei auf Drachenstein und so blieben nur Großmaester Pycelle und er selbst, der ja auch ein guter Freund von Catelyns Schwester Lysa sei. Allerdings wisse Varys nicht, warum Catelyn in der Stadt sei. Catelyn behauptet, dass sie Sehnsucht nach ihrem Mann und ihren Töchtern gehabt habe. Petyr glaubt ihr keine Sekunde lang, da sie eine pflichtbewusste Tully-Tochter sei und es irgendeinen besseren Grund für ihre plötzliche Reise gegeben haben muss. Er bittet sie eindringlich, sich von ihm helfen zu lassen. Noch bevor Catelyn antworten kann, erscheint Varys, der sich übermäßig höflich nach Catelyns geschundenen Händen und dann nach ihrer Familie erkundigt. Varys bietet an, dass sich besondere Heiler um Bran kümmern könnten, aber Catelyn lehnt dankend ab und sagt, dass Bran bei Maester Luwin auf Winterfell in guten Händen sei. Sie misstraut Varys und Petyr fast gleichermaßen. Danach fragt er ganz offen nach dem Messer, wegen dem Catelyn in die Stadt gekommen ist. Varys sagt, seine "kleinen Vögelchen" hätten ihm von dem Dolch erzählt Varys' "kleine Vögelchen" sind stumme Kinder, die in den Gemäuern und geheimen Passagen des Roten Bergfrieds spionieren und lauschen, siehe: I-Arya III . Erstaunt darüber, dass Varys so viel weiß, zeigt sie ihm das Messer. Nachdem Petyr und Varys das Messer untersucht haben, stellt Petyr fest, dass das Messer einst ihm gehört habe, bis er es bei einem Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys Namenstag verlor. Als Jaime Lennister dort von Loras Tyrell vom Pferd gestoßen wurde, habe Tyrion Lennister den Dolch durch eine Wette gewonnen in Wirklichkeit hatte Robert auf Loras gewettet und den Dolch gewonnen, Tyrion hingegen hatte auf seinen Bruder gewettet, siehe: IV-Catelyn V. Prinz Joffrey hatte ihn dann gestohlen und dem Attentäter gegeben, damit er Bran umbringt, siehe: VI-Tyrion III . Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 18